conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pan-Eurasian War (New Japanese Expansion)
February *The New Japanese Empire threatens to invade Mongolia and North-West China. *North-West China surrenders to The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on Mongolia. *The Imperial Army threatens to bomb Mongolian capital Ulan Bator. *Japanese troops enter Sűbaatar,Mongolia led by General Kuribayashi. *Major fighting takes place in the city of Baruun-Uri,Sűbaatar. *Emperor Hayashi sends trusted Advisor "Shiho Ryuga" to North-East China to negotiate terms. *North-Eastern China submits it's land and resources to The New Japanese Empire. *Due to the treaty between The New Japanese Empire and The Republic of South-East Asia, The New Japanese Empire sends an army of troops to aid The Republic of South-East Asia in their war against Burma and the Philippines. The Japanese troops are led by Major General Tojo. *Yuri Boriovich has ordered 5 squads of "Brains" to be stationed at the boarder of Mongolia incase the New Japanese Empire would need assistance. *The Imperial Army of Japan takes over Sűbaatar and heads for the Mongolian capital Ulan Bator. *Due to the sucess of the war in Mongolia, General Kuribayashi is promoted to Major General by Emperor Hayashi. *Japanese forces continue on into Kazastan and Western Russia. *War ends after a few weeks of fighting in Kazastan. *Most of Western Russia has fallen to The Imperial Army after a week. *Prime Minister of Western Russia wishes to negotiate with The New Japanese Empire. *Emperor Hayashi wishes to control all of Western Russia. *The Prime Minister refuses, war continues. *After two weeks of ongoing fighting in Western Russia, Western Russia falls to the New Japanese Empire. *The People's Liberation Front of China comes out of secrecy and attacks Japanese buildings in Beijing with forces numbering over 1000. *Russia fires a warning nuke into an uninhabited area of the Japanese Empire. The explosion strikes the Gobi desert near Mongolia. Russian President warns of actual strikes against Japanese cities if invasion does not cease. *The PLFOC declares the area within 1st ring road in Beijing (including Tian An Men square) Japanese-free. *As part of the peace treaty with New Germany, Zulkavita begins it's attack on the New Japanese Empire by launching Operation Little Bear, an Airborne drop into Japanese held Krasnoyarsk. Then, the 4th Guards Army, under the command of General Pavel Korshapev crosses the border into Russia, passing cheering crowds as they held towards Japanese lines. *Meanwhile, the 1st and 2nd Guards Armies follow the 4th Guards into Russia. In Krasnoyarsk, the 25th Airborne Guards Division, the 31st Airborne Guards Division, the 16th Airborne Guards Division and the 37th Airborne Guards Division begin to prepare for a Japanese counterattack into the city. II-76 transport aircraft begin airdropping supplies into Krasnoyarsk at first but then begin landing at Yemelyanovo Airport to bring in the 9th Guards Tank Brigade, consisted of T-80s and T-72s. *The New Empire of Japan demands Zulkavita to stop the aggresion against The Empire since they have withdrawn from Russia or else they will declare war on Zulkavita and ONLY Zulkavita, The Empire also wishes to reamin neutral with all other Nations except for it's allies. *The People's Liberation Front of China seizes the area of Beijing within 4th ring raod, sets up barricades and increases it's numbers to over 5000 revolutionaries. The Beijing University is seized without much fighting and support from students, and is used as a temporary PLFOC Headquarters. *Yuri Boriovich has anounced that he is terminating all trade routes with the New Japanese Empire and Taiping. *The New Japanese Empire withdraws his troops from New Germany. Emperor Hayashi decides to withdraw from western Russia due to their mal strategical positions. Emperor Hayashi decides to remain neutral in the war. Emperor Hayashi will remain non-aggresive if The Imperial Nation of Siberia and The Fourth Reich will continue the trade. To strengthen the bond between The New Japanese Empire and The Imperial Nation Siberia, The New Japanese Empire gives northern mongolia as a gift. *Yuri Boriovich is thankful for the gift from Japan and will re-enstate previous trade agreements. *Conflicts break out in Russia as it has virtually become two seperate sides in the Circum-Asia war. *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 46th Airborne Guards Division is sent after the Battalion of "Insects" and "Brains" that are attacking Kharkiv. *The PLFOC seizes 6th ring road and the international airport after intense fighting. Although they recruited another 1000 members, they only gained around 500 due to combat losses. Total rebels: 5500. *In Krasnoyarsk, the mission is complete and the Airborne Forces faced very little resistance. Meanwhile, Zulkavita's Generals prepare to take back the rest of Russia alongside the Russian Armed Forces. Also they plan for a special operations mission to take control of the former Soviet Aircraft Carrier Varyag which is in Dalian, sail it out and return it to Zulkavita for military service. The Zulkavitan and Russians plan extensively in secrecy for this as Zulkavitan Special Forces and Russian Spetznaz would perform a airborne drop on the carrier. But Defence Minister Lyudishivoy plans to have Everett involved in the operation. *The New Japanese Empire demands that Zulkavita to end hostilities or else The Empire will bomb Zulkivita with all they have, due to the distance between Zulkavita and Japan, Emperor Hayashi reassures that The Motherland of The Empire will remain untouched by enemy forces Emperor Hayashi is willing to negotiate with any Zulkavita officials to creat peace Emperor Hayashi reassures that he does not wish to wage war with any other nation/country and says that their expansion is due to their lack of resources. *The People's Liberation Front of China spreads to other major cities in the east, including Tianjing, Xi'an, Hong Kong and Shanghai, although the rebels in those areas are few and disorganized. *New Germany decides to send in the 1st Imperial Guard to Beijing. *Great Britain and the Taiping Empire calls for mediation in Hong Kong and the possible establishment of a special autonomous area in Hong Kong, which was never integrated into China and chafed under Japanese Rule. Otherwise, Great Britain called for rebels in Xi'an and Shanghai lay down their arms so that "their cause will not be tainted by bloodshed". The Taiping Prime Minister expresses his support for mediation, but the mostly Korean-and-Chinese Military refuses to step in. *Emporer Li Yun sends a message on the subject of the war, stating "The Taiping Empire does not wish to go to war again, but if Zulkavita continues the agression against our ally, the New Japanese Empire, we shall be forced to join." The Taiping Empire asks Zulkavita to cease the offence and pull their troops out. They believe another war will upset the balance. *Emperor Hayashi reminds Zulkavita that if they are not ending their hostilities, they will be at war with four nations at once. *Emperor Hayashi does not wish to wage war, but will commence aggresion against Zulkavita if necessary. *To save the lives of civilians, Emperor Hayashi sends all civilians to the east of the Empire *Emperor Hayashi takes proper precautions for war and sends an army of troops to the western frontier of the Empire, troops are led by Major General Kuribayashi, Major General Kuribayashi has strict orders from Emperor Hayashi to fire on anything that get near the frontier *Emperor Hayashi warns all other nations to avoid nearing the western frontier of the Empire to avoid being attacked by Japanese troops. *Emperor Hayashi demands to have all cities within the Empire to make a militia to counter rebels, Emperor Hayashi warns that all rebel forces within the Empire to stop or else if they are caught, all will be executed publicly. *President Miadiko refuses to cease hostilities, as proven in this speech: "Zulkavita was threatened, many days and weeks ago by various states who planned to destroy our motherland. We did what a proud nation was supposed to do and we engaged into combat with the Fourth Reich. But due to the peace given by the Germans, we ceased hostilities and attacked the ally of Germany who aided and supported the Fourth Reich in their crusade against Zulkavita. Zulkavita will not step down even if it means destroying it completely. If they say that we will be going to war against 4 nations, so be it". Then the Zulkavitan Army begins preparations for it's attacks in cooperation with the West Russians. *The People's Liberation Front of China elects a leader, Xu Xiao Lin. **General Xu usurps the Beijing government, and the rebels advance eastward to Tianjin with a force of 7000. *The 1st Imperial Guard Battalion travels to Shanghai to put down riots and rebellions of both the People's Liberation Front and the Japanese Loyalists. *The Union of Everett declares neutrality and pleads to it's ally, Zulkavita, to agree to a peace treaty. *The New Japanese Empire declares war on Zulkavita *The Republic of South-East Asia declares war on Zulkavita *The Imperial Nation of Siberia declares war on Zulkavita *The Taiping Empire is reluctant to go to war. They once again urge Zulkavita to make peace, as Everett had suggested. They warn that they will join the war, should any attack be launched against the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia or the Republic South-East Asia. The Taiping Empire urges all nations in the war to make negotiations for peace. *Emperor Hayashi assigns 3 armies commanded by Major General Kuribayashi, Major General Tojo, Major General Takayashi *New Lyon sends in 2 armies commanded by General Bouvard and Major General Muliea *The Imperial Nation of Siberia sends in 4 armies composing of 5 battalions of "Insects" and 5 of "Brains" each *Reluctantly, President Miadiko then sends his Foreign Minister to Japan, to tell Emperor Hayashi that Zulkavita will negotiate with Japan in Geneva, Switzerland. Then Miadiko orders his armies to return to Zulkavita immediately. *Emperor Hayashi refuses to make peace with Zulkavita due to Zulkavita's initial rejection of previous treaties offered by Emperor Hayashi, war will continue *Emperor Hayashi says he will not rest until Zulkavita's current government is disbanded. *Emperor Li Yun asks Emperor Hayashi to reconsider his decision. The Taiping Empire will leave the war, still hoping that Zulkavita will make peace with the New Japanese Empire, the Imperial Nation of Siberia and the Republic of South-East Asia *1st Japanese Army commanded by Major General Kuribayashi leads troops into western Russia, 2nd and 3rd Armies commanded by Major Generals Takahashi and Tojo remain at the Western Frontier as reserves, Emperor Hayashi sends 3 squads Frogs and 2 platoons of Anbu to the First Army, First Army troops commence their attack on western Russia. First Kamikaze Army march into Western Russia to help First Army. *Russia threatens to deploy it's nuclear arsenal if Japan does not withdraw. Russia fires a dud nuke into central Tokyo injuring 23. *The Union of Everett calls for the Japanese to accept peace with Zulkavita. *Zulkavita then announces to the world that it will enter the war if Japan refuses peace in 7 days. President Miadiko then announces 2 terms to Japan: **Russia will occupy the Japanese held areas of Russia but the Imperial Nation of Siberia will be allowed to remain independent **Japan will apologize to Zulkavita for "holding aggression against the Motherland of Zulkavita". **The Former Soviet Aircraft carrier Varyag is to be given to Zulkavita as part of the former trade agreement between China and Zulkavita. *The Imperial Guard manages to help the Japanese police arrest and detain most Shanghai rioters. *Rebels who weren't cought flee to Hong Kong and Beijing by train. They bolster forces in Hong Kong that manage to seize Victoria island and many boats. **In Tianjing, the People's Liberation Front of China joins up with Tianjing Independance Forces and seizes the Tian Ta (sky tower), the railway station and captures a few appartments in the city. **Beijing rebels capture 6th ring road and sets up defences around the city. **Total rebels in Beijing: 8000 **Total rebels in Tianjing: 2000 **Total rebels in HongKong: 1200 **Total rebels in Xi'an: 500 *Insurrections begin in Taipei, Taiwan, and Taiping Ambassador Chai Wenting is lynched as a “Japanese Collaborator”. The Taiping government threatens to crush the Insurrection. *British Mediators arrive in CLF-controlled Hong Kong in Central as Taiping and British Negotiators attempt to negotiate a settlement between the Chinese Liberation Front and the Japanese Government in which the Liberation Front would keep Hong Kong and Taiwan but would lay down their arms and evacuate in Beijing, Shanghai and Tianjing. *General Xu calls for the liberation and unification of the entirety of China, minus Tibet. He says that he will solidify control then hold elections ASAP, after liberation. **Xu Xiao Lin leads the charge into Tianjin harbour, where many fishermen defect to the PLFOC. **Insurrection in Taipei spreads and government offices are seized by Nationalists, the group of Taiwanese people who want Taiwan to be independant. **Unionists, the Taiwanese who want to join with China, spread into the interior and dominate Tainan (south part of Taiwan). *Emperor Hayashi demands to know why Zulkavita turned down Japan's previous offers for peace. *Emperor Hayashi threatens go all out on Zulkavita and Western Russia if they continue to attack The New Japanese Empire. *Emperor Hayashi asks The Union of Everett to stay out of the conflict between Japan and Zulkavita since The Union of Everett has no reason to join the war and Japan means no harm to The Union of Everett and the United States. *Emperor Hayashi's terms are simple, Japan stays in Russia but will stop the expansion. If Zulkavita does not agree with this then war will commence. *Emperor Hayashi assigns 4th Army to China to stop and kill all insurrects and 5th army to Taiwan to stop and kill all insurrects, Emperor Hayashi announces there will be no mercy for insurrects within the Empire since he has given out previous warnings. *Emperor Hayashi tells Major General Kuribayashi to halt the attack while negotiations are made, if negotiations fail, Kuribayashi has full authorisation to continue the invasion. *Japanese Anbu units recieve orders from Emperor Hayashi to capture insurrection leader Xu Xiao Lin and execute any other person that plays a major role in the insurrection. Category:Future World